


Lost in Japan and in each other

by proko_moreau



Series: Inspired by songs~ [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proko_moreau/pseuds/proko_moreau
Summary: “It can't be” Jun whispered to himself and sat up as quickly as the weight he was surrounded by let him and switched on a lamp on a bedside table. He turned his head around to look at his previous spot and what he saw made him gasp in love and surprise.__________or the one when Junhee was having a hard time alone in a foreign country and Donghun was there to reassure him





	Lost in Japan and in each other

Junhee woke up surrounded by warmth. It was not like any other night for the last month or so. Usually he was freezing cold, alone in his empty double hotel bed, being used to share it with a human heater of his own. But that one night something suddenly changed and Junhee even in his sleep sensed the difference. He clearly remembered going to sleep alone just like every other night, cocooning himself with the warmest blanket he could find, so the unexpected change caused Jun to slowly gain his consciousness again. The second thing that he felt that was far from latest ‘usual’ was constant pressure on the whole expanse of his back and on his chest, he was almost crushed but in a way that made him feel secure and full. When Junhee was awake enough to start to analyze what was going on he could find only one answer to his questions but

“It can't be” Jun whispered to himself and sat up as quickly as the weight he was surrounded by let him and switched on a lamp on a bedside table. He turned his head around to look at his previous spot and what he saw made him gasp in love and surprise.

There he was, his boyfriend, the love of his life, in all his asleep glory. Junhee still couldn't quite understand how all of this could be possible and he touched Donghun lightly to make sure he was there for real. Last time when they spoke - the day before - Junhee had been going to sleep after his second concert in Japan while Donghun was excitedly telling him all about the new scenes for the movie they shoot somewhere in Europe. At that time both were apart for far too long, Junhee staying on his tour completely alone, not counting the staff, and Donghun having his obligations as a photographer for a movie he committed to. The older wanted to give it up to stay with a little emotionally unstable Junhee but the younger ordered him to do a movie as it would make a lot of Donghun’s dreams come true.

Truth be told Junhee was missing his boyfriend like crazy. They skyped almost every day but it wasn't enough for the clingy boy. He physically and mentally needed the other there but he wasn't as selfish as to ask. Junhee always gained so much calmness and comfort from the other and now, when they were apart for too long, the started to lose it.

The slightest touch Junhee treated Donghun with just then was enough to wake the boy up. He started to stir and after he sensed that his embrace was now empty he opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light before he spotted Junhee and flashed him the prettiest smile despite the sleepiness still weighing down his eyelids. His next move was more insistent, he grabbed Junhee arm and easily pulled him down onto the bed, he moved quickly and the next second his warm and soft from sleep body was pressing up against the younger boy’s side

“Hi” the older whispered and pecked his boyfriend's lips, then he pulled back looking with a smile at Junhee’s still shocked expression. When Jun finally fully understood that what was going on around him was not a dream but reality his eyes glazed up as if he was about to cry. Seeing this Donghun lowered himself back onto the bed and hugged his boyfriend closer to his chest, manhandling them so that the older was now on his back with Junhee almost on top of him. He hugged him tightly as if the other would fall apart while crying. After a couple of seconds first sobs could be heard and after a few next Junhee was simply and openly crying, wetting Donghun’s shirt and shaking in his arms. Donghun kind of expected this to happen so he stayed calm, rubbing Junhee’s back, holding him close, kissing his head from time to time and whispering the softests 'I'm here now’ ‘I love you’ and ‘you are so strong, I'm so proud of you’.

After a couple of minutes of Junhee crying his eyes out, he managed to calm down, reassured by Donghun's soft words. The younger pulled back a little and looking at his boyfriend’s face he croaked out

“how.. how did you get here?”

Donghun’s heart dropped seeing his boyfriends tear-stained face and hearing his breaking voice. He moved them again to the previous position with Junhee laying on his back and Donghun leaning above him, that way he had easier access to Junhee's face and could see him without the need of putting his head in an awkward angle. Firstly, he leaned down to kiss the tears away from the younger's face and combed his hand through his hair at the same time. With his hand moving to caress Jun’s cheek, he pulled away and finally gave an answer

“I flew from where we were shooting here instantly after our talk yesterday. I'm not a fool Junnie, I’ve seen you had been crying. I know it’s tough for you and I'm proud of how strong you are but I just wish I could be there for you all the time. I don't want you crying, I thought I could give you some more comfort while being here just for a couple of hours”

Hearing the response Junhee’s eyes glazed up again. He didn't want his boyfriend to just watch him cry all the time so he grabbed Dohghun’s nape and gently pulled him down. Their lips met in a slow lazy and salty kiss. Following kisses growing passionate quickly since they hadn’t seen each other for such a long time. Junhee spread his legs to pull Donghun in between them. They continued kissing for a while until the older pulled away to catch his breath. He connected their foreheads leaning his full body weight on Junhee, only his hands bent in elbows on both sides of his lovers head kept him slightly upright.

He looked into Junhee’s eyes and whispered, his lips brushing the other’s ones with every word

“I couldn't be more proud baby. And I was missing you like crazy you know” Junhee fought his tears once again. Once he cried even one time a day it was extremely easy to make him tear up again. He stayed quiet for a second, just breathing against his boyfriend's lips, and after he was able to collect his thoughts and be sure he wouldn't cry, he whispered back

“I cried almost every night you know, I'm happy but it’s not the same, I just wish you were he- I.. I’m sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm happy you get to do this just.. thank you, thank you, thank you so much, I can't believe you are here, I love you so much, I love you..” it all got too much, his emotions flowing, Junhee telling Donghun everything but in the same time nothing at all, words would never be enough for him to express what he felt in that moment so he pulled Donghun down for the nth time that night, he just couldn't get enough of him and the feeling of their lips connecting again and again.

The kisses this time didn't last as long as the previous session since Donghun had a very emotional confession to respond to

“Next tour, I'm not leaving you I promise, you are more important than all the films I can be making, I can adjust my schedule, okay? It will work I promise. I love you too so much baby, you can't even imagine how proud I am watching you on stage fulfilling your dreams. I love you, okay? Just 2 more weeks and we will meet again at home, yes? Can you stay strong that long for me?”

Junhee just nodded. They both knew he would still cry often, he would still feel alone and empty when off stage but the perspective of meeting his boyfriend soon again fueled him with a newly restored hope and some more energy. And with those words and a couple more ‘I love you’s traded between them they got lost in a mingle of limbs, soft whispers and not so soft whimpers and moans and just for a night it was perfect. They didn't think about Donghun leaving again in the morning or their two weeks long separation that was soon to begin. The only thing that mattered that night was them, Junhee and Donghun, connected together and their undeniable and constantly growing beyond any limits love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shawn Mendes - Lost in Japan~   
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it if you did please leave a kudo and maybe comment if you feel like it, it's greatly appreciated and it motivates me a lot! Thank you!


End file.
